Star-Crossed
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Welcome, to the 100th Hunger Games! Being the quarter quell the Capitol has come up with a very interest game plan. Watch as your favorite characters; Katniss and Peeta, struggle to survive in this very special Hunger Games. (Katniss and Peeta still only 17). Katniss and Peeta, Cato and Glimmer, and more TBD pairings.


Academy (Original Name: May change) Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; series, books, or characters.

_Summary of how this fanfic came to be:_

_So my girlfriend and I were watching "The Hunger Games" over the weekend together. It isn't the first time we have; but it's the first time we decided to write a fanfiction together._

_So we all know that the "Career tributes" go to an academy to train and become fierce warriors. In our fanfiction we are having Cato and Glimmer from the same District; for reasons that will become clear later on._

_I guess that is all the info you need before we start with the actual story._

**A/N: Most of the story is written by me (Peter) but some ideas will come from my girlfriend. **

**Please vote on the poll if you want to see this fanfiction updated often. **

POV: Cato

They were working us exceptionally hard today; but I couldn't blame them. The Reaping was to be the very next day and they wanted to do some last minute training with Glimmer and I.

How the Academy went was that many different kids applied from the age of ten. After applying we went through a series of tests to see strengths and weaknesses. From there only about twenty kids (ten girls and ten boys) were selected. For years, we would all train together. Eventually, some would give up, others graduated from the academy and went into the actual Games.

Only when our mentors were sure that we were ready; would they allow us to volunteer at the Reaping.

That was my dream to go into the games with Glimmer, my training friend and it was about to come true. Out of ten different people both of us were selected to volunteer at this year's reapings.

The 100th Hunger Games were something to look forward to. I wonder how it would work out this time; since it was a Quarter Quell. Those are always the most interesting to watch. Unfortunately there aren't very many to watch; only three. So it didn't provide me with much to go on but I had a feeling that this Hunger Games would be a special one.

"Cato" Glimmer called and I immediately refocused on the task in front of me.

Shooting bull eyes were simple when the target wasn't moving at top speed; but I was still good no matter what. I notched another arrow and let it loose; it seemed to play in slow motion for me. Everything slowed down as the arrow moved towards the target's moving body. I could see Glimmer on the side watching carefully as the arrow pierced the heart of the target, as well as the arrow from Glimmer's previous shot, and my mentors nodded towards me with pride.

"Good job Cato, tomorrow I wish you luck; as you volunteer in the Reaping." My mentor, Evan commented. I didn't reply; we didn't need to. The point of the mentor was not to baby us but to shape others into perfect killing machines. My mentor however seemed to care about Glimmer and I; dearly and he made an effort to teach us the necessary survival skills.

I didn't care too much about those; but I knew that they were important to know. I had seen many tributes die due to common causes; such as: dehydration, starvation, and the list went on and on.

"Evan" I called; he turned. "Thanks" I really was thankful.

"Your welcome; and Cato?" I motioned for him to continue "Win" The one simple word; was something I was going to achieve, no matter what.

"I am planning too" I replied and we went our separate ways. In a few hours the capital would release the information that I was dying to know; how many tributes would be asked to go into the Hunger Games this time. Personally; I didn't really care about the number of kids, as long as they don't actually believe that they could take away my crown.

I left the academy with Glimmer by my side.

"Do you actually know if you are going to win the games?" She asked

"Of course I do" I replied; I was sure that I would win the games one way or another.

"But what if we are the only ones left in the arena? I couldn't bring myself to hurt you." She answered sadly. I stopped at that. I had never thought about that.

"I guess that this is good bye then" I whispered sadly

"Is it?" Tears were in her eyes and I could see the effort she put in to holding them back.

"Only if you want it to be" I didn't know what to say

"I don't!" She cried and hung on to my arm; as we walked down the road to my house.

"Then it won't end." I promised and hugged her small frame.

"Cato, I'll see you tomorrow; then, at the Reaping" She needed to go back to her home; or else her mother would go ballistic.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to wear something nice." I winked and we went our separate ways.

"Cato" My mother walked out to me

"Mother" I replied; and hugged her awkwardly.

"Come in, they are going to announce the plans in a few minutes." My mother rushed me into the house and I eagerly awaited the news.

Only five minutes to go; I looked at the clock, sitting on the kitchen counter. The time seemed to pass slowly as we all waited for the news. I got my phone ready; to call Glimmer.

Four minutes

Three minutes

Two minutes

One more minute

...

POV: Glimmer

Training, training, and more training was all I had done for the past few years. In fact the only reason I truly didn't quit a few years ago was because of Cato.

I was only about ten- Cato was eleven- and my mentor was yelling at me for missing the middle of the target. I didn't understand why missing the middle of a target was such a big deal. I mean I usually hit the middle; I had only missed the one time. Anyways, Cato had stood up for me and eventually my mentor had stopped yelling at us.

After that situation I changed mentors and luckily Cato's mentor took me in as well and we train together after that. I never really noticed Cato until he stood up for me that day but I knew from then on; he was someone I could trust. For years we trained together and together we got stronger and more accurate with our aim. Until, we were ready to enter than games.

He is so strong and kind; even though he can come off as uncaring. He obviously has trained not to feel to much after killing because in the Games a little guilt can go a long way. Cato and I had to uphold a reputation of being "career tributes". This meant that we needed to be killing machines.

The current exercise was shooting arrows at moving targets; they were moving about twenty kilometers per hour.

I took my aim and it landed straight in the middle. I turned to watch Cato.

He was standing in the middle of the field ready to shot but for a while he never moved a muscle. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him; usually he is the one to finish before me.

"Cato!" I called out and he refocused and shot the target. The arrow piercing my own. Perfect shot! I'm sure that the mentor must proud of our accomplishments. We had come such a long way; from where we started. Especially myself, I never was good with all the weapons but now I was a master. It also helped that Cato trained me after Academy hours.

"Do you actually know if you are going to win the games?" I asked; having overheard some of Cato's conversation with Evan, our mentor.

"Of course I do" He replied, confidently

"But what if we are the only ones left in the arena? I couldn't bring myself to hurt you." I saw him stumble a little bit; I guess he never thought about that.

"I guess this is goodbye then." He whispered and bent down a little; I assume to kiss me on the cheek.

"Is it?" Tear were threatening to fall

"Only if you want it to be" His voice was cracking a little

"I don't!" I clutched his arm like it was my lifeline. At that moment nothing was more important than being with Cato.

"Then it won't end" He hugged my body and I sank my head into his chest. The moment was perfect and I never wanted it to end; but my mother would have my head if I wasn't home in a few minutes.

"Cato, I'll see you tomorrow; then, at the reaping." It killed me to leave him

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to wear something nice." He winked and I turned to hurry back to my house.

POV: Cato

"And for the announcement you all have been waiting for!" The guy exclaimed on the new. I don't care; I just want the information from the Games. "As you all know this year's Hunger Games is the 100th anniversary; as well as the Quarter Quell."

"Come on" I growled; impatient.

"This year, one hundred people will be entered in the annual Hunger Games!" My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it; how on earth would that work? Each district was only allowed to have the same amount of tributes! "Each district will give a total of eight tributes! But the tributes from District one and two will give ten!" That made sense... "Only two tributes may volunteer in this year's games per district from one and two." The announcement ended with a silence; and I am sure that the entire country of Panem was silent.


End file.
